1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, because a decrease in weight and thickness of monitors, television sets, and so on has been requested, a cathode ray tube (CRT) technology has been replaced with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, because the LCD is a passive light emitting device, it requires an additional backlight. Also, the LCD technology has problems in terms of response speed and viewing angle.
As a display device capable of overcoming at least some of the aforementioned limitations, an organic light emitting device has attracted a lot of attention. The organic light emitting device is a self-emitting display element having advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time.
The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element for light emission, and the organic light emitting element forms excitons by combining electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer, and the excitons emit energy such that light is emitted. In an example high efficiency organic light emitting device, when element performance is improved such that a driving current value of the organic light emitting device is more than an initial threshold value, emission efficiency of the element in a low current application region is also increased, which may in turn lead to generation of unstable color expression in a low gray region.
When a low brightness region of the organic light emitting device is controlled by the current, the current efficiency is improved such that a deviation in the driving current of the thin film transistor (TFT) appears as a brightness deviation. For example, color non-uniformity in the low brightness region may be generated in a high efficiency organic light emitting device. For example, such color non-uniformity may frequently be generated in the green organic light emitting element.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.